(a) Technical Field
The present application relates to a display device and a method of manufacturing the same, and more particularly, to a display device and a method of manufacturing the same, which can simplify a process.
(b) Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display is one of the most common types of flat panel displays currently in use, and includes two display panels with field generating electrodes such as a pixel electrode and a common electrode, and a liquid crystal layer interposed therebetween. The liquid crystal display displays an image by applying a voltage to a field generating electrode to generate an electric field on the liquid crystal layer, determine alignment of liquid crystal molecules of the liquid crystal layer therethrough, and control polarization of incident light.
The two display panels constituting the liquid crystal display may be formed of a thin film transistor array panel and a counter display panel. In the thin film transistor array panel, a gate line transferring a gate signal and a data line transferring a data signal are formed to cross each other, and a thin film transistor connected to the gate line and the data line, a pixel electrode connected to the thin film transistor, and the like may be formed. A light blocking member, a color filter, a common electrode, and the like may be formed in the counter display panel. If necessary, the light blocking member, the color filter, and the common electrode may be formed in the thin film transistor array panel.
However, in an existing liquid crystal display, there are problems in that two substrates are essentially used and constituent elements are formed on each of the two substrates, and thus a display device is heavy and thick, a cost thereof is high, and a process time is long.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.